


Fools

by Akaichi801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blue Neighborhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fools, Kinda, M/M, Trilogy, happy ever after, with HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Kageyama and Hinata fell in love with each other. But it seems like not every love story ends with a "happy ever after".</p><p>(Inspired by Troye Sivan's song - Fools)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by the second installment of Troye Sivan's_ Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy - Fools. _(Music video's in the media)_  
>  _PS: kindly tell me if you see any grammatical errors. I would really appreciate it :) x_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- Akaichi_

_**I am tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away. And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist I still want it all.** _

Kageyama stared at the luggage in front of him.

He's at his old bedroom. It's been years since he went _home,_ gotten busy with his university life - his varsity scholarship and part-time jobs taking up all of his time. His mom always called him, telling him to come home especially during summer or semestral breaks but he always have an excuse too.

He _can't_ go home.

Just thinking about home brings back memories he doesn't want to remember anymore. So he can't go home.

Once upon a time, Kageyama fell in love. But it seems like not all love story ends with a happy ever after. Because after all the love that they had shared, Hinata - the bundle of sunshine Kageyama loved - gave up on him, gave up on _them._

He was different from everyone, Hinata, that he is. When Kageyama first saw him it was on a volleyball tournament. They fought against each other and right at that moment he knew Hinata was bound to be _something_ someday. He was amazing, even with his raw, untrained abilities - which made Kageyama beat him so easily that time.

They parted ways: because that's how tournaments are supposed to be. End with the stronger winning and the weaker losing, and then go home and move on with their lives. It was really far beyond Kageyama's imagination to meet Hinata again - let alone play in the same team with him - who apparently held a grudge against Kageyama for beating him.  
They didn't click easily - caused quite a lot of ruckus with their banters actually. But as the day gone by, things between them gradually changed, and they surprisingly became good friends. Them being a good combination inside the court was a big factor to that. Kageyama knew right from the start Hinata was gonna be _something_ \- and he really was. Hinata turned out to be the only person who could hit his quick tosses - it was like Hinata was the only person who could connect to him inside and outside the court. Hinata trusted him, and he did everything for Hinata.

Until the friendship turned into something more.

He started to see Hinata in a different light - admired Hinata's bubbly personality, caught himself a few times staring at Hinata from afar, imagining his adorable smile, replaying his beautiful laugh - and then freaked out when one night, he dreamt the two of them kissing.

He realized then that he liked Hinata.

Like, _like like_ him.

In a not-so-friendly way.

Things started to be awkward for him and Hinata, despite being a _dumbass,_ caught on that something's wrong with Kageyama. And yes, he ambushed Kageyama that one fateful afternoon and yes, Kageyama confessed albeit unplanned - thank you, Hinata - and yes, the midget reciprocated grumpy pant's feelings.

Sweet isn't it?

But there's a catch.

They needed to hide their relationship because they can't let anyone know about them. It would be trouble if people knew, Hinata said. Kageyama agreed, because whatever makes Hinata comfortable, he'll go for it.

He'll do everything for Hinata.

_**I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes. I see a little house on the hill and children's names. I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray.** _

Kageyama was beyond overjoyed - he was on cloud nine. He never imagined he could feel this way ever, to be head over heels, hopelessly in love (with a dumbass guy to boot) but he still did. Hinata was his first love, the only person in the world he opened his heart to. It scared Kageyama - he's one of those guys who doesn't want to be vulnerable to anyone.   
But what he felt for Hinata was so strong, a realization that he couldn't deny no matter how hard he try.

And the moment Hinata told him he love him? That was probably the happiest moment of Kageyama's young life.

They're still young, they just started highschool. People would probably tell him this was all puppy love, a fleeting emotion that would soon turn into a beautiful memory he would love to reminisce once he's grey and old.

Was it really?

Because if this was all momentary, then why do he see his future with Hinata? He may be young, but Kageyama already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. He can see himself and Hinata with wrinkles and grey hairs, just the two of them in their own home.

When they graduate high school, they will leave this place and enter university. They could also rent a small apartment for the two of them - they will be free and happy, away from all the chains of discrimination of their small town. That will be the start of their beautiful life together. Then when they graduate university, they will be able to find a suitable job for them, earn a lot of money to buy a house both of them could call _their home._ Then when the right time comes, they can get married - and about kids, well.. they can cross the bridge when they get there.

Just thinking about everything that he and Hinata could do in the future makes Kageyama's heart squeeze in a pleasant way.

He could only see a future with Hinata in it. Because as cheesy as it may seem, Hinata is his now, tomorrow and without a doubt his forever.

_**But everything is shattering and it's my mistake. Only fools fall for you.** _

But what Kageyama didn't anticipate was Hinata himself.

He knew Hinata love him. There's no doubt about that. And when people love one another, that clearly means they always want to be together, right? Kageyama's unsure because it's the first time he felt this way but these are his genuine feelings so he decided there's nothing wrong with wishing for Hinata to be his for always.

However, he soon realized that love alone is not enough to make a relationship last.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a story inspired by Wild (tho it's TsukkiYama) entitled 'Blue Neighbourhood'. Just in case some of you are interested.  
> \- Akaichi

_**Oh, our lives don't collide I'm aware of this. The differences and impulses, your obsession with the little things. You like stick, and I like aerosol. I don't give a fuck, I'm not giving up, I still want it all.** _

Opposites do attract - as an old adage goes. Kageyama sometimes wonder himself - was that the reason why he fell for Hinata?

They're really poles apart. The only thing they had in common was their love and passion for volleyball. But other than that, they're really different from each other. Kageyama grew up in a small family. Since his parents are both working, he's always left alone in their home creating a distant space in his relationship with his parents. Hinata on the other hand grew up in a lovely family, his home filled with loud happiness and warm affection.

He longed to have a family like that.

Preferably with Hinata.

Always with Hinata.  
_**I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes. I see a little house on the hill and children's names. I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray.**_

Kageyama told these to Hinata that one beautiful night they finally became one. They were spooning under the blankets on Kageyama's bed. His parents were both out on business trips so he invited his lover to sleep over.

He would never forget how wonderful it felt to be inside Hinata, how it made him complete, to embrace the only person he ever loved like this.

He just love Hinata so much, it makes him want to burst into tears.

"Geez! Who would thought you're such a crybaby?" Hinata said, wiping the tears away from Kageyama's eyes. "You're not the one with a sore hip you know? I'm the one who wants to cry."

Kageyama grabbed both Hinata's hands with his and brought them to his lips. He looked Hinata in the eyes, "I love you."

Hinata froze for a second, and looked away to hide his blush, "I.. I love you too." He whispered and Kageyama felt so happy - like he always does when he's with Hinata. Maybe one day he's gonna die from too much happiness, like an overdose or something. He pulled Hinata in a tight embrace. If only they could be like this forever he thought, because Hinata fits perfectly in his arms like he's made exactly to be there.

His right arm was under Hinata's neck and his left arm was busy caressing Hinata's naked back. His fingers played the soft ruffles of Hinata's ginger hair while he occasionally peppers him butterfly kisses.

"I want to grow old with you." Kageyama said against the silence and Hinata looked up to him. He gave his lover one of his rare smiles, "We'll play volleyball forever."

Hinata's eyes were twinkling, "Together."

He bumped their foreheads together, and rubbed noses with Hinata for an eskimo kiss. Then finally, he kissed Hinata on the lips.

"Together."

_**But everything is shattering and it's my mistake. Only fools fall for you.** _

But all the future dreams that they had planned together soon crumbled into pieces.

It all started when while on their last year in highschool, Hinata's father died. It was unexpected and left a great impact to Hinata. They weren't rich to begin with, and now that the breadwinner of their family is gone, they were left in despair.

The once warm and happy household was now filled with cold and sadness.

Kageyama hated how the tragedy reduced Hinata from being bright and cheerful to being quiet and glum. It was like thick clouds enveloped him and prevented him to shine. It pained Kageyama to see Hinata depressed. But what's worse was Hinata shut himself off - he never smiled again and became distant.

He never even cried all throughout his father's funeral.

Everyone from the school and volleyball club (even from Nekoma, Seijou and Fukurodani) was worried about him.

Especially Kageyama.

But Hinata would just brush them all off with a sad smile whenever they try to talk to him.

Now on the burial day of his father, Hinata just stood there quietly. He never moved even as the people slowly walked out of the cemetery until only he and Kageyama was left. Kageyama stood behind, just a few feet away from him but 

Kageyama still felt like Hinata's not there.

He doesn't like it.

Hinata was drifting away from him and he wouldn't let it.

He wanted to take the short distance between the two of them but was afraid that if he do, Hinata would flee and disappear from him. Kageyama for the life of him doesn't know what to do so he just called Hinata's name.

The boy turned around and Kageyama felt something pierced his heart when he saw Hinata's eyes.

Their light wasn't there anymore.

But Hinata still gave Kageyama a smile. But Kageyama's no longer taking any of it.

"Don't smile."

He cursed himself when his voice came out quite harsh that he saw Hinata flinched a little with his words. "Don't fake a smile just to hide your pain. You're just hurting yourself more."

"What are you saying Kageyama--"

"--Don't pretend that you're not feeling anything! You're sad, right? You're hurting, so why don't you cry? Scream if you want--"

"--Stop"

"--I'm here for --"

"I said stop!"

Now it was Kageyama's turn to flinch when Hinata snapped. His head was down and his balled fists were all white from gripping them tight.

He was trembling.

"Why? Why did you have to say this? I'm fine! I'm doing everything to be fine! I'm strong! I don't want anyone especially you to see me like this! I'm not a kid anymore Kageyama, I have to protect my family! I'm the only one who can do that now and if I cry, that means I'm weak. I can't be weak!" He looked up, and behind the tears in his eyes was fierce spirit that he was trying so hard to cage in, "But I'm scared, and I'm sad and I feel alone but I can't let them know. I know I'm doing fine with hiding it all but then you have to say these things to me and ruin everything! Why do you have to see through me Kageyama?"

There was so much pain in Hinata's voice that Kageyama couldn't take it anymore and so he took the distance between them and pulled Hinata in his arms. He felt Hinata froze so he pulled him closer, he needed him closer, to make Hinata feel safe. "Because I love you, and I can't let you ruin yourself. We're partners, aren't we? You can rely to me, Hinata. Don't hide to me, tell me everything. It hurts me to see you destroying yourself." He pulled away and cupped Hinata's teary face, "I know you're strong. I believe in you. But Hinata, being strong doesn't mean you can't feel anything. Rely to me more, because I wouldn't leave you."

Tears flooded in Hinata's eyes and he cried out. Kageyama pulled Hinata again against his chest and let the boy to pour all of his pain.

"I miss my dad..." Hinata cried out repeatedly.

He wouldn't forget how Hinata looked so vulnerable and broken that moment, his body trembling from all the suppressed pain and sadness. And all Kageyama could do was to hold him tight and never let go.

******

However, their lives never went back to normal again.

Hinata may have opened up a little but nevertheless he was still distant. He may have fooled everyone around him but Kageyama isn't. He knows that something's changed.

Hinata's sunshine obs weren't as bright as they were before.

Everything finally crumbled into pieces when just a day before their graduation day, Kageyama found out that Hinata wasn't gonna go to university with him anymore.

The moment he learned about the news he found himself dumbfounded, the shock of it put him in denial. There were sad and pitiful faces around him and all Kageyama could think that time was that he needed to talk to Hinata.

Because this wasn't true - they're going to university together.. they'll fulfill _their_ dreams _together._

At first he thought this was just a prank joke - because seriously, Tsukishima's brilliant mind can think a lot of ways to annoy Kageyama - until he met with Hinata by the river bank under the bridge.

Hinata was there, sitting alone with diamonds glittering on the water surface as a background and the sun was high and warm but the shade under the bridge was cool and it was a good feeling whilst the grasses danced along the whisper of the afternoon breeze. Everything reminded him of the first time they exchanged I love you's, the first time their hands intertwined, and the first time their lips touched.

This place witnessed it all.

Hinata looked ethereal and just too beautiful Kageyama was utterly blissful if not for the niggle in his stomach.  
His lover didn't even turn to him when Kageyama stopped behind him. "You heard it already, didn't you?" His voice was as cold as the wind when he broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart Kageyama. It's exactly what it means. I'm not going--"

"Stop with this sick joke already, it's not funny anymore."

"Who said I was joking?" Hinata stood up and turned around and there were his glazed eyes again, looking straight at Kageyama.

Empty. Hinata looked so empty.

Kageyama tried to speak but no sound would leave his mouth. "I _can't_ leave." Hinata ended.

What Hinata said about Kageyama being smart wasn't true. Sure, he was a genius when it comes to volleyball but Kageyama knew himself he was a thickhead when it comes to other things. His mind is full of just volleyball and Hinata - the two most important thing in his life.

And this time, Kageyama's mind was in haywire he can't even think straight.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Of course you can! We already planned it out Hinata. We both accepted the scholarship already. We're just waiting for the graduation ceremony before we leave this place aren't we?" Kageyama's voice became more and more desperate with every word he said.

Hinata shook his head, "I rejected it."

Kageyama wasn't sure if it was the strong wind but he felt a cold wave washed over him. "I-- w-why.."

"I can't go with you, Kageyama. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I can't leave Natsu and Mom. They need me."

"But I need you too!" Kageyama croaked, his chest suddenly felt so heavy, "We made a promise Hinata. You promised that we'll stay together no matter what. And now you're telling me you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"You don't understand--"

"Then make me understand! Because what I understand right now is that you're giving us up! We have so many plans, Hinata and you want to ruin it!"

Hinata's face was expressionless, but Kageyama could see tears pooling his eyes. He tried so hard not to feel guilty. "You think this is easy for me? I want to go with you too Kageyama! I love you, and I want to stay with you and play volleyball together till we both grow old! But I can't! I have to sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of my family! I have Mom, Natsu and you, but they both only have _me. I can't leave them alone."_ the tears finally fell down his cheeks, "But you won't understand because you have everything! You're _Kageyama Tobio_ for god's sake! You have good looks and a prodigy! While I-- I'm just _me._ I'm not smart nor good looking. I have to strive harder for myself and now, I have to for Mom and Natsu."

Kageyama watched as Hinata wiped his own tears away, "You should have told this to me before." He said, much gentler this time, "You should have relied on me more. But you didn't. We could have deal with this together, I can take half of your burden but you didn't trust me enough to share what you feel. You know I can ask my parents--"

"No! I don't need your pity!"

Both of them froze.

 _"Pity?”_ Kageyama wanted to choke from the bitterness in his mouth.

Hinata suddenly looked panicked, realizing what he just blurted out, "No, I mean--"

"You think I'm doing this because I _pity_ you?" Kageyama's voice broke, "I didn't know you think so _lowly_ of my feelings."

Hinata reached out to hold Kageyama's hand but he brushed him off. "No! That's not-- Tobio, I'm sorry please listen to me--"

"Then what?!" Kageyama snapped, his eyes burning and Hinata's image in front of him blurring from the tears pooling in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?! Because you're hurting me, Hinata. You're hurting us both!"

By now both of them were in tears, Hinata sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to drag you into my own mess. I know you love me, and would do anything for me but this is my own - _my family's_ problem. You don't have to burden yourself with my shits. You have a bright future ahead of you and the last thing I would want to do is to hinder you from reaching your dreams!"

"Bullshit!" Kageyama growled angrily, "that's your reason?! This just only means that you don't have any idea how much I love you! Because if you do? You would know that my future would be nothing without you in it!"

"Please, Kageyama. You have to understa--"

"No! You're being selfish! I wanted to help you, I wanted to be a part of your everything but you wouldn't even let me. And now you just decided on your own? You dare to talk to me about future when you're the one ruining every plan that we made!"

Kageyama felt like exploding. His chest was so heavy that he can't breathe properly and his head throbbed and he was hurt and angry and just.. how could Hinata do this to them? He wanted to understand but his head just won't accept it right now.

Hinata stood still and stoic and he looked away. Kageyama's stomach turned. The storm was gone and now he has to deal with the aftermath.

"I'm sorry, Tobio. I love you, that much is true. But you have to go and I have to be left behind. This should be the best for the both of us. I think."

And just like that, Hinata left, leaving Kageyama there with shattered dreams and a broken heart.

This was it.

Their love story has finally ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a HEA (kinda), wait for the last part.


	3. Part 3

_**5 years later.. Present day.** _

Kageyama woke up at the knocks on his door. He stared at the ceiling of his room, his mind still dazed from sleep. The knock continued, helping Kageyama to focus more.

Then finally, sleep dissipated and Kageyama cursed because apparently, he fell asleep while unpacking on his bed. And guess what? He had a dream about the things he tried so hard to forget for almost five years.

See? This is why he doesn't want to come back.

Because coming home will surely trigger memories to taunt him and he'll be hurt all over again.

Kageyama put his right arm over his face as if trying to hide himself. But from who? From what? Well, who knows? Maybe from all the painful memories that was still chasing him.

It's been five _fucking_ years.

The most rational thing to happen is for Kageyama to move on. So that whenever he thought of the past, he wouldn't be hurt anymore.

But why couldn't he?

Why couldn't he move on? Why couldn't he _forget?_

He's already too tired of getting hurt.

Were five years still not enough?

"Son, you okay there?"

His father's muffled voice behind his bedroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. His hands reached up to rub his wet eyes. _They weren't tears,_ he thought to himself, _they were just wet from sleep._ He sat up, "Yeah. I just fell asleep dad."

"I bet you're tired from the trip. It's still early so you can rest for a while. I'll just wake you up later for brunch." His father said then there were footsteps away to his room.

Kageyama arrived in their home town around 4am and now that he's looking at his wrist watch, it's still 5:45am. Kageyama flopped back to his bed, his arms eagle spread on his sides. He wanted to sleep again but was afraid that if he do, he will dream about unwanted memories again.

He came back here for his mom. And he will only think about her.

He instantaneously filed a leave in his work two days ago and rushed to the train station yesterday when he received a call from his dad that his mom was brought to the hospital. He might not have a very close relationship with his mom and dad but they're still his parents - and he cares about them just as much as any son would to his parent.

It's just a good thing that nothing serious happened to his mom.

Mrs. Kageyama was a stubborn old lady, who would have thought that the only thing that could send her to a hospital was _over eating?_

Kageyama shook his head, an unfamiliar fond smile on his lips. He's on his third year in college when his mom decided to retire from work. Looks like his mom busied herself with eating too much.

Anyways, her doctor said she's okay to be released now but she decided it would be wonderful if Kageyama will be the one to take her home.

And that she's quite enjoying her _little vacation_ in the hospital.

It's actually quite possible that his mom's just faking her sickness - but Kageyama's already here and the least thing that he could do was to be a good son and make up for all those years that he neglected his mom.

* * *

Tobio still fell asleep anyways (this time in a dreamless sleep thank god) and his dad woke him up around 10am and they had brunch together. Then by 11am his dad drove him to the hospital.

His mom has a private room by the third floor of the hospital. When he opened his mom's room, it doesn't exactly look like a hospital room if not for the white theme of it and the medical apparatuses inside. In fact, the room does resembles a _flower shop_ to him.

Different species of flower decorated the room, most (all of them actually) of them unknown to Kageyama. He's not a fan of flowers anyway so memorising their names will just be nonsense to him. But _pots, baskets,_ and _bouquets_ of it are scattered around the room - quite artistically, in all fairness - that made him wonder if he's inside a flower shop or a garden.

Tobio came in while his mom was busy reading a book, pillows on her back as a leverage to support her sitting position on the bed. Mrs. Kageyama turned from her book and made a happy squeal when she saw her son.

"Tobio! My baby boy!" She opened her arms in a welcoming hug. "God, how I missed you." She whispered blissfully against her son's chest. _My, he had grown so big_ , Mrs. Kageyama thought. He's no longer the little kid that used to cry in her bosom but a grown man.

But still her baby boy.

"Ugh, mom. _Please._ " Tobio groused but his mom just chuckled, successfully pulling a smile off his lips. "I missed you too, Ma."

Mrs. Kageyama leaned away from his son but her hold of him still there. She's not gonna let him go just yet. She pouted, "Hmp! You're saying that but you wouldn't even want to come home. You wouldn't even be here if I wasn't hospitalized."

Tobio's heart wrenched with guilt. "I'm sorry, Ma. I should have--" Mrs. Kageyama cupped his son's face and pulled him down closer to her. She kissed Tobio's forehead.

"Shh.. You're here now so you don't have to apologize. I understand." She grinned mischievously, "I just wanted to give you some _guilt trip._ "

Tobio's brows creased in confusion which his mom immediately smoothen out. "I'm your mom. And you're my only son." Mrs. Kageyama continued, "I'm the one who knows you best. I even know those things that you tried to keep a secret from me." Tobio's mom winked.

Tobio gaped.

Did she mean--

The door suddenly banged open which surprised both Tobio and his mom. They jolted in shock and turned to the door.

Tobio's heart practically stopped working at what he saw.

"Auntiiiiiie ~! Guess who's heeee --"

The trespasser was holding a huge basket full of random flowers beautifully arranged in his arms. Then just like Tobio, that person froze when he noticed that Mrs. Kageyama wasn't alone in her room.

A hauntingly familiar sunshine orbs slowly widened when they spotted Tobio.

Tobio watched as those lips he longed to kiss for a long time simultaneously open and closed as if that person doesn't know if he's gonna speak or not. In the end, only unintelligible mutterings left his lips.

While Tobio's tongue seemed to have been tied.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment that seemed like forever, both of the boys locked in a trance.

A cough made them both blink back to the present.

"Hinata.."

"Kageyama!"

They called at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you here?"

They chorused. Again.

A giggle made the two boys turn at Mrs. Kageyama. She was smiling while watching them. Tobio felt his face burn.

"U-um.. I-- I.." Tobio faced Hinata again. Hinata's cheeks were also tainted with pink shades and _God,_ he missed nuzzling those warm skin. He almost stumbled back when the basket of flowers were thrusted onto his chest, "-- I got the wrong room! Bye!"

Then Hinata ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him loudly. Tobio stared at the wooden barrier like this will give all the answer to his questions.

Like, seriously? What the hell did just happen?

There was a chuckle, " _Got the wrong room_ , he say? Oh god, both of you looked exactly like two idiots in love." Mrs. Kageyama said fondly making her son turn to her. She smiled softly when she saw the confused expression in her son's face.

"Go after him." She almost whispered, as if soothing a fragile child. "I know you still love him, Tobio. It's been years now. That's more than enough pain for the both you. You both deserve to be happy."

Waves of tears wanted to pour out of Tobio's eyes but they willed them back. "How..?"

"I told you I know a lot of things." His mom finally grinned, "I also know things that you are afraid to know. _He_ regretted it, my son. He was also hurt as much as you'd been hurt. So go on, chase that love that you both deserve. And this time, never let it go."

Tobio stared at his mom who just gave him a gentle smile. He was confused and relatively scared but deep inside, he wanted to listen to his mom's words. He wanted to bolt out of the room and chase Hinata, tell him he's still in love with him - _never stopped loving him_ \- and never let him go again; but he's scared.

What if his mom was wrong? What if Hinata doesn't want him back?

A tender touch in his hand and the tears he tried to stop finally fell down his cheeks. His mom wiped them away for him, "Hinata's also scared just like you Tobio. But you're stronger, so you have to be strong for the both of you. This time, everything will fall into place. Trust me, son."

Tobio sniffed and nodded. "Thanks mom." He turned to the door but his mom stopped him. He looked back in confusion.

"Those _flowers_. They're _mine_." His mom said jokingly.

Tobio looked down the basket in his arms. He also laughed. He handed the basket to his mom who sniffed the flowers affectionately. Then she reached for her son and kissed his cheek, "Go." She whispered encouragingly.

Tobio smiled and ran out the door, his heart thumping hard in his chest, fueled by his desire to take Hinata back.

The only person that he loves.

Their love story hasn't ended yet - he can't let it end this way. He have to turn another page; hell, he would even stitch a blank page to it if he have to.

He'll take Hinata back.

They will continue writing their love story that was put on hiatus.

And together, they will write their own happy ever after.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> I plan on making a spin-off for this - which will be my version of Talk Me Down, and will be told in Hinata's POV.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Akaichi


End file.
